


Birthday Conundrum!

by MajorYork



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cliche, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Modern AU, Owainigo Weekend 2018, Slow Burn, friends to lovers sORTa, owainigo weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorYork/pseuds/MajorYork
Summary: Owain's Birthday has arrived but what will he do when he suddenly has to prove he does indeed have a relationship with someone to his parents! Well he turns to his only hopes to his flat mate who has to go along with scheme.





	Birthday Conundrum!

**Author's Note:**

> So some things to be aware of. This is my second long fic so I hope it's good!  
> One. Owain has two mom's Maribelle and Lisse <3  
> Two. Inigo, Severa, and Owain aren't childhood friends just flat mates became friends later in life.  
> Three. This is not attached to my other fic's. So different headcanon's.  
> Four. Olivia has passed away, Inigo has two dad's one being his biological dad. The biological dad and Olivia were never together as a couple he just helped her out because she wanted a kid but didn't have anyone she trusted other then them.   
> Five. I hope everyone enjoys this! This is my last piece for Owainigo weekend until Laslow's bday!!!  
> Happy Owainigo weekend to everyone, I had great fun participating!

Inigo nestled in his normal spot on the couch reading the latest floral magazine, Severa by his side reading one of her usual novels. They both don't even bother looking up as the door is suddenly slammed open as their excentric flat mate Owain rushes inside panting hard like he just ran all the way from work to home which is often when he's missed the bus. Inigo slowly closes his magazine and looks up at the sandy blonde about to greet him only to get cut off by said blonde.

 

"Hey, so Uh I have a bit of a problem." Owain starts causing Severa to look up at him as well.

 

"You don't say." She snarks and Owain just rolls his eyes.

 

"Yes, I do say. So my mom called and wants me to come home for a bit because she's throwing me a party I guess." 

 

"That doesn't sound so bad Owain, from what you've told us your mother is a nice woman." Laslow says as he starts to flip open his magazine once more.

 

"That's not the problem." Owain stammers now fidgeting refusing to make eye contact with the other two. "See, the problem is I kinda told my mom that I was in a relationship." A snort from Severa interrupted Owain's explanation and he cleared his throat before continuing. "Anyway, I need one of you to come with me and pretend to be my boyfriend or girlfriend." He finally finishes giving the others a pleading look.

 

Severa immediately gets up with a scoff waving a hand "You can count me out, pathetic." She rolls her eyes and ducks away to her room. Leaving Inigo to bear the full force of Owain's pleading gaze. Inigo's amber eyes widen in realization as it hits him and he frantically shakes his head.

 

"Oh no! No no no no, Owain please don't look at me!" Inigo stammers feeling a heat raising to tanned freckled cheeks as the embarrassing thought of "meeting the parents" hits him. "Owain please, you know how shy I am. There's no way I could do this, besides I'm a bad liar and I'd feel bad lying to your mother like that!" 

 

"Please Inigo, it's only a day and a half and it will be over before you know it! I really really don't want to disappoint my parents by not bringing someone." Owain knew he needed to pull out the big guns to get Inigo to agree. He pulled his lower lip into a pout and attempted to make himself look as sad and pathetic as possible.

 

Inigo knew this was coming but try as he might he couldn't leave the blonde looking so down, he sighs in defeat and mumbles "Alright, I'll do it. I guess, it can't be that bad." 

 

"Thank you so much Inigo your a life saver!!!" Owain's sad look evaporated instantly and he fist-pumped with a huge grin. 

 

 

Before the grey haired man knew it they were on the bus heading toward Owain's hometown, from what Inigo could gather from Owain it was a pretty small town out in the country. Inigo stares out the window watching lush greenery flying by. He had this, he could do this all he had to do was pretend to be one of his friends boyfriend. How hard could that be? As he thought about it the more he thought about the things that could go wrong and what would happen if they did. What if Owain's mother didn't like him, what if he was so embarrassed and shy that he forgot how to speak making a fool out of himself in front of Owain's childhood friends and family? Inigo shook his head taking a breath to clear those thoughts away. They wouldn't help his nervous in the long run anyway, he glances over at Owain and chuckles softly to himself. The blonde was asleep next to Inigo, head tilted back against his seat, eye's closed, and mouth open drooling a bit like the big dork Owain was. Inigo turns his attention back on the beautiful forest scenery, listening to the soft murmurs of other passengers and Owain's steady breathing.

 

Inigo nudges Owain's shoulder and the blonde jerks awake blearily glancing around. "Wah?"

 

"Where here Owain." Inigo chuckles standing up. 

 

Owain nods trying to shake the sleepiness and stands up as well reaching up into the baggage rack and grabbing their bags. Inigo follows after Owain off of the bus and into the empty station save the employee's and two blonde women standing near the entrance. One of the women's gaze falls on them and her stormy grey eyes light up as she comes bolting over wrapping her slim arms around Owain in an embrace. The blonde male chuckles patting the women's back with one arm as the other held both his and Inigo's bags.

 

"Welcome home Owain!" The women shrieks happily still crushing the other in a tight hug. Inigo watches the two with a warm smile, the other women soon makes her way over to them as well. Inigo thinks she looks stunning with her golden blonde hair curled in ringlet pigtails held in place by simple pink bows, she wears an expensive looking white blouse along with a flowy blush skirt, matching pink heels worn with white stockings, and a designer purse hung on her shoulder. He's surprised when she to begins to greet then chides Owain on his appearance in his less than formal T-shirt with a game's logo on it and his plain brown khaki shorts. She reminds him a lot of Severa with the stern but caring looks she is giving Owain. Speaking of Owain, the sandy blonde turns his ocean like gaze back toward Inigo an impish grin tugging at his lips as he let's go of the first women and instead puts his arm around Inigo's waist. Amber eyes widen at the sudden action before remembering that he was supposed to be going along with this. He tries to fight the sudden urge to hide his face when the two women's attention fully turn to him and instead gives them the best charming look he can muster.

 

"Mom, Mother, This is my boyfriend Inigo that I've told you about. Inigo these are my lovely mom's." The first women returns Inigo's smile with her own bright and cheerfuly one as she suddenly wraps her arms around him in a big hug. Inigo awkwardly hugs her back feeling it would have been odd or rude to not return it. The second women seems to be assessing him with a cold almost calculating stare and Inigo swore he could feel a shiver run down his spine. The first women finally pulls away her cheerful expression soon easing Inigo's sudden nervousness from the seconds gaze.

 

"Hello Inigo nice to meet you and welcome to the family!! I'm Lisse and this is my wife Maribelle." Lisse grinned up at the grey haired male who couldn't help but smile back.

 

"It's very nice to meet you, Owain has told me a lot about you both." He stammers nervously.

 

The grin on Lisse's face grows wider, "Oooo that's a fancy accent you've got there Inigo."

 

"Lisse, Darling." The other women finally speaks, her tone coming across as prim and proper. "We should get back to the house before it gets to dark out."

 

The smaller woman's pout reminded Inigo of Owain's and he smiles at the man by his side. Inigo follows the three blondes out of the bus station and a quick car ride later ending up at Owain's parent's house. As Inigo got out of the car he couldn't help but stare up at the large ranch house that now stood before him. It looked as though it had been ripped out of a perfect homes magazine. A color scheme of a mixture of tan, white, and grey rocks line the bottom half of the house while the upper parts are a dark umber toned wood, a few double paned windows dot here and there on this side of the house and a delightful well-tended garden. The inside of the house also looks like it could have been pulled from a magazine and now Inigo is thinking it might actually be, a mix of whites, greys, and dark woods gave it that sophisticated and classy air about it. The feeling of a hand on Inigo's back made him look away and up at the taller blonde man who had come to stand next to him.

 

"Hey, want to see the room?" The blonde asks and Inigo feels a bit relieved to finally get a quick breather to take everything in.

 

"ahh, leaving to hide in your room so soon?" Lisse whines giving another pout to them and Inigo finally understands where Owain gets the melodrama from.

 

Maribelle thankfully speaks up, "Lisse, they probably would like to put their things away and freshen up before rejoining us for dinner. Dinner will be at 7pm and I expect to see you both there no sooner, no later, understood?" She asks sternly and Owain nods his head. 

 

"Of coarse mother, we'll be there don't worry." Owain gives Maribelle a carefree smile but by the expression on her face Inigo can tell she is not amused.

 

Owain takes Inigo's hand in his own and tugs him gently towards the back of the house and Inigo thankfully trails after him taking in more of the house as they go. When Owain finally stops and opens the door Inigo is quite surprised about how clean the room is compared to Owain's room back at the flat and he takes a moment to inspect it further to make sure it is Owain's old room.

 

"She makes sure I keep it spotless, I'm sure if I made a mess she would yell at me until I cleaned it right up." Owain supplies kicking off his shoes and setting their bags down on the floor.

 

"Well, that makes quite a bit more sense." Inigo teases and Owain gives him a suffering glance.

 

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm a mess."

 

"Mess? More like a tornado that sweeps everything into chaos when it flies by." Inigo presses laughing when Owain frowns and gives him a pointed glare.

 

"Hey! I am not that bad." He grumbles behind his breath.

 

"You really are." Inigo places his shoes next to Owain's near the room's door. "So you never told me your family was rich."

 

"It never really came up? I mean they aren't that rich. Ok, ok stop looking at me like that. My mother is a fashion designer so she makes quite a bit." Owain shrugs.

 

"Oh wow, that's pretty cool." Inigo admits as grabs his brush out of his bag to get ready for dinner.

 

"Yeah, my mom is a nurse at the local hospital. She's not really in it for the money though, she just wants to help people." Owain's expression softens as he thinks about her.

 

"She does seem really sweet and it's good she does something she enjoys."

 

"yeah, she is and I agree."

 

 

They head down to the dining room and just like the other rooms and house it's just as fancy. Inigo sits down into the chair next to Owain's and greets Owain's two mothers. Lisse nods to him as she finishes putting out some rather delicious looking food and the smell that wafts up to Inigo's nose makes his stomach rumble. The plates were served up and Inigo takes time to savor the cooking.

 

"This food is really amazing." Inigo says, a joyful yet lady like look crossing not Lisse's but Maribelle's face throws Inigo for a loop.

 

"Why thank you Inigo, I'm glad that you like my cooking." The golden blonde smoothly transitions the conversation. "So Inigo, I would like to learn more about you other than of course how Owain is so grateful to have you and the two of you are so in love."

 

Inigo almost spits out his water but thankfully is able to keep it in. "Well um, what would you like to know?"

 

"How about what you do for a living?" Maribelle asks, entwining her fingers and resting her chin daintily on top of them.

 

"Mother!" Owain sighs knowing he can't win an argument against her.

 

"It's no problem really, I'm a florist and I own my own shop called Buttercup." 

 

"interesting, I do like the name it is very quaint." Maribelle smiles.

 

"It is named after one of my favorite childhood stories my mother used to read me."

 

"Aww that's so sweet! I bet you make some really pretty arrangements, maybe we can go into the garden and you could make us up one." Lisse adds in a sing song voice.

 

"I would love to make an arrangement for you." He says despite the starts of Owain's protest to get his mothers to stop harassing Inigo and Lisse seems to glow with happiness. 

 

"So how did you two meet?" Maribelle starts again, gaze flicking to the two men.

 

Inigo moved into action, "Well, it's a funny story actually. Owain happened to walk into my shop in search of a gift for a girl at the time and well he met me and we hit it off pretty well, I helped him pick a nice bouquet. Needless to say he came back a few weeks later and asked for my number and then after a few weeks of just hanging out we decided to take the next step and date." He hoped it was convincing enough, it wasn't completely made up they did indeed meet that way but it ended with the two becoming flat mates rather than dating. Maribelle nods in understanding and Lisse aw's.

 

"Your tattoo's are pretty cool, The cherry blossom and the peony? Do they have any special meaning behind them?" Lisse asks Inigo after a while.

 

"Well, the peony I got for my mother's passing. It floats in the pond to signify that it floats freely as she does."

 

"I, I'm sorry for your loss." Lisse says feeling a bit bad for asking now.

 

"It's alright, she's in a better place now and I have this to remind me of her. The other one," Inigo gestures to his other arm where the other tattoo sleeve is. "Is my dads favorite, one because he gets treats flavored with sakura petals, and the other well I think it's because it also reminds him of my mother, her and my dads were really close friends. He used to tell me stories about how all three of them would have lunches under those trees." Inigo smiles to himself remembering all the stories he had heard of his parents getting into trouble or more his dads getting into trouble and his mom had to bail them out.

 

"Those are very sweet meanings." lisse's smile came back as she looked over the tattoo's. Owain soaks in this information, he'd never known what those tattoo's meant or even that they held such a deep meaning. It was kind of nice to hear Inigo open up and talk about himself more. After a few more hours of light chatter between the four. Inigo excuses himself leaving Owain to talk a bit more with his mothers. The grey haired man heads back to Owain's room grabbing his sleep wear and using the bathroom attached to said room. After a nice relaxing hot shower Inigo dresses, he gently tossles his hair dry and then heads back into the bedroom where he finds Owain in his baggy Captain America pj bottoms, tousled hair, and no shirt leaving his chest bare. Inigo feels the blush starting to raise to his cheeks and turns quickly to pretend he's putting things back into his bag to hide it. 

 

"Have a good shower?"

 

"Yeah, it was very relaxing and much-needed."

 

"I'm glad, I know it was a lot to take in today and I just want to thanks again for helping me out with this Inigo. It really means a lot to me." Owain lays back on the bed making room enough for Inigo to have a space to.

 

"Ah well what are friends for, besides this isn't as bad as I thought it might have been." Inigo admits joining Owain over on the bed barely big enough for the both of them. "Night Owain."

 

"Night Inigo." Owain mutters sleepily reaching over and turning the lamp off before rolling onto his side and dozing off.

 

 

 

Inigo woke in the morning to find one strong-arm laying across him and his face barely inches away from a bare chest. His mind went into overdrive before slowly recalling where and who he was with. Breathing a soft sigh he looks up at Owain's peaceful sleeping face, a random thought of cute ran through his mind before he quickly sent it away along with the beat his heart skipped. Inigo slowly tries to lift the arm around him careful to not wake Owain but despite his efforts the blonde stirs anyway eyes fluttering open and pure ocean blue eyes stare down at him groggily.

 

"Ah sorry bout that." Owain raises his hand away from Inigo and to his mouth stifling a yawn as he sits up. "hm, what time is it?"

 

"Not sure, I just woke up myself." Inigo explains slowly crawling out of the bed and turning his gaze to his phone thankful for something to preoccupy himself with rather than looking at Owain.

 

Owain makes a noise, stretching his muscles out and swinging himself off of the bed to dig through his bag before groaning in annoyance. Inigo pauses in checking his phone to look back at the other man on the opposite side of the room.

 

"What's wrong?" He asks casually.

 

"I forgot extra clothes." Owain explains. "Eh, I'm sure mom's kept some of my old clothes in here. Go ahead and head out when ever your ready I'm sure mother's made some breakfast already I'll be there in a bit."

 

Inigo nods after finishing getting dressed himself he heads out to the dining room where sure enough maribelle has the table already set and breakfast still warm on the table. She sits reading the newspaper while sipping tea out of a cute porcelain cup. Maribelle glances up at Inigo's arrive and gestures to the seat beside her which he gladly takes, while also accepting her offer of a cup of tea. The warm floral scented tea hits the spot and he cradles the cup between his hands occasionally taking sips from it.

 

"Good morning Inigo, I hope you slept well." Maribelle says in between sips.

 

"I did indeed, your home is quite lovely I must say." 

 

"Hm, a charmer aren't you? I can see why Owain would fall for you, I thank you for your refined sense of style it's been quite a while since someone truly appreciated my decor." She muses, Inigo laughs lightly.

 

"I guess that could be one the reasons." Inigo shrugs not thinking much of it. He'd never been one for confidence and any that could be seen now was a false front to his true shyness.

 

"I quite think so, your very charming but you also seem to have a level head which is exactly what Owain needs in a partner. It will help to keep him a bit more grounded while not taking away to much of his eccentric ways."

 

"He is quite eccentric but that's what makes him so special." Inigo smiles fondly when he thinks back to all the shenanigans Owain has pulled at the flat and all the fun things that came out of Owain being the way he is. Those were memories that Inigo would cherish for the rest of his life, his friendship with Owain was one of the better things that happened to him and had it not been for Owain Inigo may have been stuck in his routine of not talking to people and shutting himself in his room. When he thinks about it the grey haired man really does owe a lot to his sparky friend. A small chuckle makes him snap out of his revery and he finds Maribelle is eyeing him with an understanding and quite amused look which causes him to flush and stammer. She holds her hand up and waves it dismissing any explanation that Inigo may try to give and he settles for hiding behind his tea cup draining the last of the contents in his cup. He looks up at the door way when he hears someone shuffling down the hall toward the dining room where he and Maribelle are sitting. The first thing he see's is damp sandy blonde hair raining little droplets of water across skin and onto a low buttoned plaid shirt which is tucked into a pair of snug blue jeans, stormy grey eyes looking a little more awake and alert, casually look at the pair sitting at the table.

 

"Mornin mother." Owain greets the now very disgruntled looking Maribelle, a smirk playful tugs at his mouth.

 

"One it's morning, two what have I told you about not drying your hair Owain Odin Dark. Your going to catch a cold." She chides him crossly as he moves to pull out a chair and sit down nabbing a plate and getting food.

 

"Sorry, good morning mother." His grin grows wider.

 

"That's better. Now, I need you two to go into town for a while today. You can show Inigo all the sights." Owain raises an eyebrow bacon slightly hanging half way out of his mouth. "Disgusting, don't do that Owain. Now after you've both finished I do expect you two to head out and please don't come back until we have texted you." She says leaving no room to argue as she gets up taking her dishes to the kitchen then leaving further into the house.

 

"So guess we're going sight-seeing." Owain chirps and Inigo can't figure out for the life of him how someone can be so chipper in the morning. The grey haired male just nods his head in affirmation and finishes the food he has. The two grab their coats and shoes heading out the door and taking the car into town. The town wasn't very big and they only spent a few hours before Owain had pretty much shown Inigo the whole of it. They had stopped at an ice cream parlor to get as Owain quotes the towns most famous ice cream. Inigo has to admit that the ice cream was pretty good especially in the afternoon heat. They are seated outside under one of the parasols of the shop enjoying their frozen treat. A soft breeze flutters past blowing strands of Inigo's silvery hair, Owain takes notice and he reaches over gently tucking the strands behind Inigo's ear his hand stays pressed lightly against Inigo's cheek. The grey haired man can feel his heart beat get faster as he feels the calloused fingers brush his cheek when sweeping back his silvery locks and fights the urge to hide his face in his hands. Owain seemed to realize what he had done and drew his hand back to himself rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

"Sorry about that."

 

"No, it's fine." Inigo mutters softly his tanned cheeks becoming a bit darker from a blush. Inigo focuses more intently on his slowly melting ice cream trying not to compare it to his now also melting heart. 

 

 

He's saved by Owain's phone going off from receiving a message and Owain tells him that they can head back to the house. It's a quiet car ride back to the house and Inigo almost wishes there was something to fill the empty silence hanging in the air but he doesn't trust himself to say anything at the moment so he just leaves it be. They arrive and as they walk in the door the lights flick on and party confetti shot out. People stream into the hall wishing Owain a happy birthday and he happily accepts them. Inigo smiles watching Owain conversing with his old friends and family, Inigo slowly slips out of the crowd without much trouble heading to Owain's room for a quick breather. The big crowd of people who had shown up to wish Owain a happy birthday had surprised Inigo, not because he thought people wouldn't be there just that there were so many in such a small space no matter how big the house may actually be Inigo just couldn't cope with the feeling of being crowded out there right then. Inigo sat on the bed and closed his eyes to focus on his breathing for a while. That is until he heard the sound of the door opening, then he opened his eyes to find a certain tall sandy blonde haired man standing before him.

 

 

"Hey you want to see the best spot in town?" Owain suddenly asks with a huge grin.

 

Inigo can't help but shyly return it, "And ditch the rest of your party?"

 

"Ah, they won't miss me. Besides I don't think they'll mind that much." His voice lulling Inigo into agreeing.

 

The grey haired man hadn't expected the hike it took to get to "the best spot in town" but once they reached it he suddenly knew it was all worth it. They both sat on the grass staring out over the town below, the sunset in the back ground glowing in several different colors purples, pinks, oranges, yellows It was one of the most beautiful things Inigo had ever seen. He turns finding Owain staring at him and he shyly covers a part of his face behind his own shoulder.

 

"What?" Inigo asks feeling a little self conscious under such an intense gaze.

 

"I was just thinking," Owain starts slowly looking away from Inigo and back to the sunset before them. "That this is the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

 

"It really is beautiful," Inigo smiles gazing back at the mixture of colors in the sky. His curiosity peaked and he spoke again. "What's more beautiful than this?"

 

"You." It's a simple word, a simple word that strikes Inigo right down to his heart. He turns quickly to find Owain looking at him again with a fond look. Inigo can't stop the smile from spreading on his face and the spike of warmth running through his body.

 

"You, really think so?" He asks.

 

"Of coarse, otherwise I wouldn't have said it now would I?" Owain responds playfully.

 

"Hey Owain, would you like to be my boyfriend? Like for real this time." Inigo asks shyly.

 

"I would be honored to be your boyfriend." Owain grins. Lacing their fingers together and laying back in the grass side by side. The two of them stay like that until the sky darkens and the stars come out watching it transition together.


End file.
